Air Chase/Final Battle on Top of the Clock Tower
(On Negaduck's group's dirigible as it flew in the sky, Vanitas and Demidevimon placed Kairi and Kiki, their hands now tied behind their backs, in the back again as the villains got the dirigible flying. Back below, the heroes rushed outside, looking around to see where the villains are going with Kiki and Kairi. Roxas and Scrooge, looked up and suddenly gasped) Scrooge: (Pointing) There go the ruffians! Roxas: Up there! (Quickly, Launchpad noticed a familiar plane and got everyone's attention) Launchpad: Everyone, especially you, Okino and Kokiri! We're getting a plane! Come on! (They rush on board Launchpad's plane. In the dirigible, Demidevimon pedaled fast on the ship as he watched his bosses steer with anger. Their big plan to control Duckburg and St. Canard and then eventually the world had been failed by the Justice Ducks yet again! But at least the villains got two captives out of the deal. Unless they decided to throw Kiki out due to her snapping behind him, all except Kairi which Vanitas still wishes to marry) Kiki: Just wait! DW and his team are smarter than any of you! And he's going to put you in jail! (Kiki then tugged on Negaduck's cape with her feet due to her hands being tied) Kiki: They're not afraid of a bunch of creepy villainous Shadow Duck, Old Lady, and Batfish like you! (Angry as he and the villains are, Negaduck snatched his cape back and before he could retort, Kairi spat angrily on his face, much to his disgust, angering him) Kairi: (Savagely) And also, I would rather die than work for you and marry Vanitas, you two-faced backstabbing murderous son of a bilge rat! Kiki: (Angrily) That's right! (And then Kairi and Kiki kicked Negaduck on the knee, causing him to scream in pain. As Negaduck recovered, he and the villains looked alarmed as a plane is flying in front of him, blocking the villain's path. Vanitas gasped in shock as Kiki and Kairi got happy while the plane moved higher. There's the heroes, Okino, and Kokiri onboard with Launchpad flying the plane) Darkwing: (Over the intercom) Halt, in the name of the law! (The villains sneered and turns the vehicle, causing Demidevimon to pedal faster. At the same time, Kiki and Kairi took their chance to pull their hands free from the ropes tying them) Megavolt: Hey, he said "Halt!" Liquidator: No chance in that. Bushroot: Bad guys normally don't listen. Scrooge: Quickly, Launchpad! (Launchpad nodded as he pulled the lever on the control panel. This allowed the heroes to chase the dirigible all over the roofs, chimneys, towers, a statue of the founder of Duckburg and St. Canard, as well as bridges. Demidevimon does his best to pedal more faster as his boss pilots while going under the bridge. The Fearsome Four and Scrooge braced themselves, yelping as the kids and even Okino and Kokiri helped Launchpad steer the plane. Luckily for everyone, the gang went downward, missing the bridge in the nick of time) Kokiri: Good steer! Launchpad: We are after all DW's partners, right? (He turned to a happy, yet determined, heroes. In the dirigible, Demidevimon is out of breath, causing him to recover, put the pedals on autopilot, and jump back onboard. The heroes will catch up soon unless the villains find a way to move faster. Realizing something suddenly, Kairi summons her Keyblade and manage to cut herself and Kiki's hands free from the ropes, freeing themselves. Then Kairi and Kiki lunged at the villains, trying to steer the dirigible to the plane. Then Demidevimon turned to Kairi and Kiki after they are thrown down on the floor) Demidevimon: (Panting) W-W-We gotta lighten the load! Negaduck: (Suavely at first) Oh, you want to lighten the load? (Threateningly as Demidevimon laughed cruelly) Excellent IDEA!! (He grabbed the bowling ball-shaped, bat-like Digimon and threw him overboard) Demidevimon: (Frantically) No, not me! I can’t fly! I can’t FLYYYYY!!!!! (But it was too late! Demidevimon was already thrown overboard and into the river. Now there was no one to pedal the dirigible) Vanitas: (Pulling his Keyblade out) I'm going to fight those pests! Myotismon: All right! Hunter J: Go ahead! (Vanitas jumped out of the dirigible to the plane, shocking the heroes. Taking the chance to prepare to jump at the plane, Kairi and Kiki make a dash and jump for it. Although Kairi made it to the plane, Myotismon unfortunately, grabbed Kiki just before she jumped) Kiki: Help me! (Noticing Kairi's escape and Kiki's re-capture, Sora’s group, Morgana’s group, the Justice Ducks, Tombo, and Jiji got determined. They then opened the plane door while hanging on and pulled Kairi onboard. Suddenly, Vanitas boarded, his Keyblade ready for the kill. But suddenly, Darkwing without second guessing, grabbed Morgana and jumped at the dirigible along with Tank, Honker, and the rest of the Justice Ducks, and they caught the tail of the dirigible, swinging forward. Negaduck’s group dodged their feet as Darkwing, Morgana, Tank, Honker, and the rest of the Justice Ducks got in, their Keyblades ready too. Growling angrily, Vanitas jumped back at the dirigible. Both sides glared at each other as if ready to fight. That is until Kiki screams in horror causing the two sides to turn; They are heading to the clock tower! Negaduck’s group screamed in alarm as the vehicle crashed right inside the clock tower. The ones inside the plane looked worried while heading closer, staring at most of the destroyed dirigible near an empty hole. They can only hope everyone inside are all right. Inside, The Justice Ducks, including Morgana, Gosalyn, Tank, Tombo, Jiji, and Honker groaned as they wake up, rubbing their necks. The heroes stared in shock and amazement as they saw gears and cogs surrounding them. They're inside the clock tower. But where are Negaduck’s group, Vanitas, and Kiki? Unknown to them, the four villains in question are right behind them and near the remains of their dirigible, holding three clenching fists and a Keyblade respectively while Vanitas’ other arm is holding the hostage in the form of Kiki, keeping it over her mouth. Negaduck’s group and Vanitas prepared to get closer, ready to attack. But Kiki, who is struggling, got her mouth free) Kiki: (Screaming) DW, guys! Look out! (The Justice Ducks, Tank, Gosalyn, and Honker turned, only to get knocked down by Negaduck’s group and Vanitas. The heroes are sent rolling, before catching the end of the rotating gear that they're on, pulling themselves back up. As Vanitas is preparing to deliver another blow and attempted to grab Kairi, Kiki bit his hand, causing him to scream in pain. This allowed the heroes to quickly climb back up completely) Negaduck: Come on! Myotismon: Surely you aren't sore about the teasing and the death trap. Vanitas: Especially over my threat towards my wife? Darkwing: No. That kind of comes with the territory in this business. However, I am extremely upset about almost everything before that, as well as trying to take my friends and Kairi hostage and trying to kill the Princess and Prince. Oh, and Vanitas, Kairi nor Morgana is your wife! (He and Gosalyn quickly grabbed both Negaduck and Myotismon’s capes and tangled them between two gears. This caused the evil duck and vampire Digimon to struggle as Negaduck let go of Kiki and trying to get himself free. Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas noticed in shock and went to help free him. Noticing Kiki about to run to the others, Vanitas kicked the delivery servicing witch girl and even Gosalyn off the gear, causing the two girls to scream before they landed in a much bigger gear) Gosalyn: (Horrified) Dad, Guys! Kiki: (Horrified) Help! (The girl is heading to another gear which is about to crush her. Thinking quickly, the Justice Ducks, Tombo, Jiji, Tank, and Honker jumped from the gear and right onto a nearby lever, which lifted up a chain towards the girls. The final keg is approaching them, making them worried. As Darkwing’s group got closer, Gosalyn and Kiki flattened herself desperately. Honker and Tombo reached out and grabbed Gosalyn and Kiki in the nick of time as the gears connected. The group smiled at each other as the chains lift them to the top) Gosalyn: (Happily) Thanks, Honk. Kiki: (Happily) Good catch, Tombo! Thanks. Honker and Tombo: You’re welcome, Kiki and Gosalyn. (They chuckled a bit) Morgana: (Determined) Now let's get back to the others! (Darkwing's group nods in agreement with Morgana and got to the top. Not everyone is happy. Negaduck’s group and Vanitas' faces began to be filled with anger. As lightning flashed, they saw the group making their escape. Soon, the evil duck, vampire, evil woman, and dark boy became so furious that whatever sanity they have left… Is gone! Negaduck, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas with a burst of strength tore Negaduck and Myotismon's capes in half, freeing the two villains. They screamed in rage as the villains quickly charged after them, with Myotismon transforming into a monster! Darkwing’s group arrived at the hole on top of the tower, trapped. They look down as the storm outside continues onward. To make matters worse, Negaduck’s group and Vanitas scrambled upward like mad, climbing up madly. And Myotismon is now a monster with white armor, short yellow hair, purple and red armor pieces all over his body and purple armored wings with the interior and inner spikes colored red and the wings were shaped like gatling guns, the top of his purple armored spiked spine showing a Yin-Yang symbol on it, a white armored spike tail, yellow pupil-less eyes, purple and red claws and wearing his red bat-shaped eye-mask. He is now Malomyotismon. Someone is going to die! Back outside, the group noticed the plane approaching. Looks like they will get out of this in no time. Morgana looked through the hole and gasped as she saw Negaduck, Malomyotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas, mad as ever, running upward like mad) Morgana: We got a mad duck, vampire bat monster, evil woman, and dark boy coming! Gosalyn: And Myotismon is now Malomyotismon! (The heroes quickly didn't waste time. Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group grabbed the others immediately and threw them into the plane. Just when Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group took a turn to jump, they turned and saw Negaduck's group and Vanitas leaping forward and tackled them. The boys grunted as their enemies hit their midsections, causing the two sides to topple downward) Malomyotismon: (While toppling) This time, boys, I leave nothing to chance! Vanitas: (Savagely) This time, we'll finish you with our own bare hands! (The two sides soon fell, separating as they fell down the face of the clock. In mid-fall, Vanitas grabs his enemy while Darkwing grabs something from him and Negaduck's group without both villains knowing it. The two sides hit the hour hand with the detective and his friends being sent flying across before landing, their bodies laying over the edge. As Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group recovered, their vision became blurry before it cleared up. The heroes gasped and quickly moved back. Negaduck's group and Vanitas appeared to be nowhere in sight. Did they fall? Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group then saw their friends waving over to them) Launchpad: DW, guys, over here! Gizmoduck: Try to stay over there, we're on our way! (Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group looked relieved, looks like it's all over. But before they could take a step, four familiar monsters grabbed them from behind, lifting them with their arms. Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group managed to get themselves freed and run towards the edge. However, Negaduck's group and Vanitas' frightening speed and agility made them block the boys' path. The four villains growled and snarled, their sanity are completely gone) Negaduck: No escape this time, Darkwing Duck and friends! Vanitas: (Insanely) This is not over! Malomyotismon and Hunter J: Time to die! (Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group got determined, pulled their Keyblades out and the duel began. Negaduck's group and Vanitas, however, blocked their attacks, and then Malomyotismon raised one his arms to show some razor sharp claws. He slashed at the heroes' backs twice, causing them to get sent flying back. Vanitas then attempted to stab Sora and Darkwing like mad, but Sora and Darkwing dodged and blocked them all frantically. Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group's friends did their best to get over there as fast as they could. Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group meanwhile are suddenly being pummeled and hit by Negaduck's group and Vanitas. Before they could stand, Vanitas hit them several more times, almost knocking them off the hand. The duck knight climbed back up with the injured Tombo and Sora's group's help, clutching his arm in pain. One of those attacks really hurt! Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group looked up in exhaustion as Negaduck's group and Vanitas hit them again, sending them over the edge. The boys grabbed the tip of the hand as the clock's chimes begins to sound. As lighting strikes, Negaduck's group and Vanitas glared at their enemies in hatred, rearing back before delivering the next blows, sending the boys downward, with Tombo and Sora's group hanging onto Darkwing) Heroes: DW, (Dad,) guys! (The heroes tried to grab them but missed. They stared in disbelief and fear as Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group are sent downward. Negaduck's group and Vanitas looked surprised, then gave out cruel smiles, leaping into the air with joy as they laughed evilly in victory) Negaduck's group: (Laughing evilly) We won! Vanitas: (Laughing evilly) So much for happy endings! Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group: (Voice-over) On the contrary, Old Lady, Shadow Duck, Batfish and Vanitas! (To everyone's surprise and shock, there are Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group, hanging onto the ruined remains of the dirigible. Darkwing took out a familiar bell) Darkwing: The game is not about over! (As Darkwing rang the bell, Negaduck's group and Vanitas, confused, checked Negaduck. How in the world did their enemy get his hands on Negaduck's bell? Just then, the bell hits 10:00 and chimed as the striking hammer fell. The clock sounds off, causing a vibration so loud, it knocked Negaduck's group and Vanitas right over the edge screaming. They made one last catch at Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group, pulling them by their feet. If Negaduck's group and Vanitas are going, they're taking their enemies with them! Soon the rope snapped under the extra weight causing both screaming sides to fall downward towards the river, disappearing in the clouds below. The others watch helplessly, looking worried) Stegmutt: I don't think they'll survive that one. Morgana's group: (Sadly) No, DW, guys.... Kiki: (Sadly) Tombo, why...? (Their husbands and boyfriend are gone. Why? Then Kiki, Morgana's group, Stegmutt, the kids, and even the Fearsome Four sobbed as Kiki hugged Okino and Kokiri, who hugged her back in comfort. Even the rest of the heroes are saddened. But then they heard a noise from below, causing them to stop mourning and look. To their delight and shock, there're Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora's group flying to safely via the pedal from the dirigible, making their way back up. Everyone cheered happily) Stegmutt: Oh yeah, hooray! Scrooge: (Laughing merrily) Very good, oh yeah, DW, guys! (As the storm came to an end Darkwing, Tombo, and Sora’s group returned inside the plane and hugged Morgana, Kiki, and Kairi’s group in happiness. Then the intercom rang and Launchpad answered) Launchpad: Hello? Aurora: (Voice-over, happily) Come down to the ground. Phillip: (Voice-over) You need to see something great that is happening right now. (Later on the ground, the heroes have already landed Launchpad's plane on the ground, have met up with Aurora and Phillip, and are now watching Negaduck's group and Vanitas, alive, in handcuffs, and Malomyotismon back as Myotismon, being escorted to a nearby police truck with angry looks. Nearby, Demidevimon, drenching wet, quickly flew off, hoping one day, he will bust his masters out and get revenge on the heroes, as well as the traitorous Fearsome Four) Quackerjack: So, basically, they survived thanks to Vanitas' barrier? Police chief: Yep. But we got them thankfully. Police officer 1: Even Demidevimon survived. But he got away. Police officer 2: Rest assured, we'll find him as well. Gosalyn: And the other villains? Police chief: Taken into custody already. (Then Negaduck's group and Vanitas are forced into the police truck) Myotismon: (Angrily) Just you wait, fools! Hunter J: (Angrily) No jail can hold us forever! Vanitas: (Angrily) We will make you pay once we eventually escape! Negaduck: (Angrily) And we would've gotten away with our plot, if it weren't for you meddling detectives and their allies, especially our four traitors! (Kiki and Kairi assisted the police in closing the truck doors) Kiki and Kairi: (Angrily to the arrested villains) Tell that to the judge, creeps! Fearsome Four: (Angrily agreeing with Kiki and Kairi) Like they said! (Then with that, the police drove off with the arrested villains. Then the couples looked at each other compassionately and kissed on the lips, awing everyone. Even the Fearsome Four are moved by this scene, despite Liquidator trying to act tough) Liquidator: (About to cry) Getting emotional easily! Bushroot: (About to cry) I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! Quackerjack: (About to cry) Keep it together! Megavolt: (About to cry) Here come the waterslides! (The Fearsome Four then bawled their eyes out in happiness. And with that, the heroes finished with what they're doing, kissing for the couples' case and bawling happily for the Fearsome Four's case, and prepared for their news interview on how they saved the day) Coming up: The finale; The heroes, while bidding Kiki, Jiji, Tombo, Okino, and Kokiri goodbye, receive Okino and Kokiri's blessing to let Kiki, Jiji, and Tombo, become allies for the Justice Ducks as thanks for rescuing them besides resuming normal lives.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies